Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of mapping and/or navigation applications that provide users of mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablets, phablets, personal navigation devices (PNDs), etc.) with substantially real-time location-based information to assist them with their travels. As navigation systems become more widely used and integrated within vehicles, for example, drivers may become more comfortable with trusting and following the guidance information provided by such systems. However, current navigation systems lack the ability to inform a driver of a vehicle about the safety and legality of guidance information based on the vehicle's current position, direction, and speed and/or the driver's current behavior. For example, a guidance instruction may instruct the driver to exit the highway at a fast approaching exit. However, following this information would entail crossing multiple lanes of traffic, which may be dangerous.